Two Is Better Than One
by poisonedbynight
Summary: Hermione has to chose between Harry and Ron, between friendship and love.


You remember the day when you were going to Hogwarts for the first time. You saw him when you were looking for Neville's toad, Trevor. If he hadn't lost his toad, then maybe you never would have talked to him. You were glad, eventually, that Neville lost his toad that day.

Truth be told, you would have talked to him: you were almost at Hogwarts, and he hadn't changed yet. You couldn't let him go unprepared.

Once at Hogwarts you became friends. You told him what you had read in the books about him. He had heard some of it before, but he sounded excited nonetheless. You liked hearing him like that. But, when you stopped talking to him, you felt lost. You didn't get to hear him, not to mention that you didn't have anyone to talk to at all. It was just so hard when you didn't talk. You never wanted to fight like that again.

When you started talking to him again, you felt better. You got your friends back and, more importantly, you got to see Harry more. The only bad part was that Ronald was there. He always had something to say about you. After a while, though, he grew on you as a friend.

That was, until he met Lavender. He had to flaunt the fact that he had found himself a girlfriend He never had time for you or Harry anymore. You didn't feel good, and you didn't like him leaving you for someone that he just got to know. You had been friends for years, after all!

You and Harry were talking outside next to a lonely tree on the Hogwarts grounds about Ron and Lavender, and Harry said that, if he ever got a girlfriend, he wouldn't flaunt it like Ron did. He smiled at you after he said that, and you smiled back. He moved in a way so that he was closer to you – your arms were almost touching. You weren't sure if it was intentional, or if it was just by accident, but you didn't mind; you liked it.

You thought about kissing him there, where no one was watching. You didn't know what his reaction would be, though. If he didn't kiss you back, then your friendship would be ruined. If that happened again, then you would be alone, without a friend. You didn't want to go back to that. However, it was a chance that you were willing to take, and so, the next time that he turned to look at you, you kissed him.

He wasn't expecting a small kiss on the lips – it was probably a shock to him, so you pulled away with red cheeks and wide eyes, surprised at yourself for doing that. You wanted to know what he was going to say to you. Maybe he wouldn't say anything at all; maybe he would just walk away.

He didn't say anything; he just kissed you again. You were surprised by that – he had never showed any interest in you before.

You were happy that he didn't kiss you like Ron kissed Lavender. It was light and soft, just like you had kissed him. He only pulled away when he heard someone coming. Ron came around the corner and found you. He wondered where you were; he said that he was looking for you. Harry told him that you just wanted to go outside. Ron was okay with that, and all of you walked back to the castle. He never noticed the faint blush on your cheeks.

You only kissed when you were alone, when Ron was with Lavender. Even then, you didn't kiss much, you just talked. You told him your worries and problems, and he did the same. He told you that, when the time for exams came, when he didn't want to study, you should make him study; he was worried about failing. He said that he doesn't like to show it, though, and he told you not to tell anyone. You told him that you would never tell anyone. After all, you were honored to hold his secret.

When Ron broke up with Lavender, you were half-happy, half-sad. Ron was finally back with you, but you and Harry didn't have time alone anymore.

It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione again, and you thought that it would never change.

So, when Ron asked you to leave with him, to leave Harry behind, you couldn't; you couldn't leave Harry behind. He had helped you through bad times before, and it was your turn to help him now.

You weren't positive about that decision in the end. You had started to get closer to Ron; you were becoming better friends with him. But you promised to help Harry.

You stayed with Harry so he wouldn't be alone. Most of all, though, you stayed with Harry because you couldn't stand to be without him.

**A/N** Thanks for reading! Review please?


End file.
